


are we going crazy?

by aphantasiac



Series: what's going on? [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8, Lesbian AU, Tags Are Hard, heidi do be thinking nicky is pretty, nicky still lives in france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphantasiac/pseuds/aphantasiac
Summary: The model nods, then furrows her eyebrows. "You speak French?"Heidi doesn't, she didn't even know she was speaking French. And the mysterious model isn't speaking French either, not that she can hear. It's like some weird google translate happening, she thinks with a smile."No, I don't."--sense8 au
Series: what's going on? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796596
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	are we going crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> so yah, i'm continuing. i actually wrote this a while ago, when i first came up with this idea. this is basically gonna be like a little series of drabbles, varying in lengths. still putting details together, but enjoy!

It’s a dream, Heidi tells herself, when she finds herself staring over a balcony at a city in France.  
  
She’s never seen France before. She’s barely ever been out of the state of North Carolina, let alone to all the way to a foreign country. She was there just a second ago, laying with her dogs on the couch and scrolling on her phone. She had looked out her own window, blinked, and when her eyes opened she was standing on a unfamiliar balcony, staring out at a beautiful city she could not name.  
  
And beside her, mimicking the way Heidi leans over the railing, is a woman. She's taller than Heidi, paper thin with slicked back blonde hair that's cut just below the ear. She looks like a model. Heidi reminds herself that this is a dream, her dream, so she decides that she is a model.   
  
"What a shame," Heidi says, turning to look at the girl beside her, "You can't see the sunset behind those buildings."  
  
The model nods, then furrows her eyebrows. "You speak French?"  
  
Heidi doesn't, she didn't even know she was speaking French. And the mysterious model isn't speaking French either, not that she can hear. It's like some weird google translate happening.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
The tall blonde turns to look at Heidi and they're not in France anymore. Heidi's back on her couch, watching the blonde who's looking back at her. Her blue eyes pull away to observe her surroundings but Heidi doesn't dare look away. It's a dream, she tells herself again, no matter how incredibly real it feels.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Ramseur, North Crack-a-lack-a, honey." Heidi says with a grin.  
  
The French girl looks at Heidi with a big toothy grin to match. "I'm in America?"   
  
Heidi nods to confirm. She can still feel the cold breeze of nighttime France air, and once again, she closes her eyes and she's back on the balcony. The city is lit up with pretty lights and in the distance she can see water framing one edge of the city. She knows it's not Paris, but she can't pinpoint the name.  
  
"What is this city?"  
  
"Marseille." The girl answers.  
  
The tall blonde turns in her spot, and her back is facing the city while she leans back on the railing. The light of the sitting sun gives her a beautiful backdrop, and Heidi finds herself wandering around the small balcony.   
  
"I'm Heidi."  
  
"Nicky."  
  
They both grin at each other. Heidi turns around, and she's back in her home, where the sun hasn't set yet and Nicky is the one pacing around. The sun glows warm on both of their skin and Nicky shines in both lights. Heidi would be jealous, if she wasn't completely distracted by the dumbly joyful smile on her lips. She's starting to think it's not a dream.  
  
"Are we going crazy?" Nicky asks.  
  
Heidi shrugs. "Might be."   
  
They stare at each other, and then laugh loud. Heidi tilts her head back and her eyes close. She can't feel the Marseille breeze anymore, and when she opens her eyes Nicky is gone too. She can still hear the French girl's laugh though, and the sound fades out of her head and leaves her with a smile.


End file.
